unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
New Mario and the Cupcakes
New Mario and the Cupcakes is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario returns to finish his siege on Evil Guy Tower... with cupcakes! Script Scene 1 EVIL GUY, PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY are sitting in Evil Guy Tower, eating cheese, when they hear a noise akin to a stampede from outside. SHADOW KIRBY dashes to the telescope sticking out of the tower's window. SHADOW KIRBY: WHOA! ALL: What? What?! SHADOW KIRBY: NEW MARIO is back with a vengeance...and cupcakes! EVIL GUY: Can't you just inhale all the cupcakes like you did last time? SHADOW KIRBY: Nope. They've got a cupcake-powered force field around them. EVIL GUY: Well, shoe. Battle stations, everybody! PICKLE dashes to the window and shoots green fireballs out of it, FERNANDO runs into the basement to retrieve Fire Flowers and cheese to use as ammunition, and SHADOW KIRBY flies over the force field, attempting to inhale the cupcakes generating the force field. NEW MARIO: Oh, no you don't! I've come to finish what I started last time we met, and I will NOT be stopped by the likes of you! NEW MARIO pulls out a yellow cupcake from inside his overalls. SHADOW KIRBY attempts to inhale it, but only manages to make the frosting come off and reveal its true form... a Mega Mushroom. NEW MARIO shoves it in his mouth and begins to increase in size, laughing maniacally. SHADOW KIRBY: WHOA! I didn't see this coming! NEW MARIO breaks through his own cupcake-fueled force field, roaring at the heavens. Raising one immense fist, he punches Evil Guy Tower, denting it. Inside the tower, EVIL GUY falls head over heels. EVIL GUY: Impossible! Nothing can break through the steel coating of this tower! Even the Moon broke apart when it crashed into the tower without leaving a scratch on it! EVIL GUY opens a secret panel in the wall, pressing the red button underneath it. The tower begins to transform into a giant robot. Meanwhile, an army of stickmen have dashed out from underneath the broken force field, only to be inhaled by SHADOW KIRBY or crushed by NEW MARIO's feet. PICKLE's fireballs have been bouncing harmlessly off of NEW MARIO's immense body when FERNANDO finally comes to the rescue, flinging cheese out the window. NEW MARIO: Hyaaaaargh! I...hate...CHEESE! FERNANDO: Yeah, I don't think I did anything to him except make him angrier. PICKLE: Did you get the Fire Flowers? FERNANDO: There aren't any left. You've already absorbed them all. NEW MARIO: RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! NEW MARIO leaps onto the tower-turned-robot as EVIL GUY makes the robot raise its fists and unsuccessfully attempt to knock NEW MARIO off of its head. Suddenly, NEW MARIO shrinks back to his normal size and plummets from the top of the tower. He then pulls a silver cupcake out of his overalls and eats it, allowing himself to teleport back to his lab. NEW MARIO (fading away): Just wait 'til I prepare my ultimate weaponnnnn... EVIL GUY: Phew, what a trip! I still can't believe he made that dent in our tower. Is everyone OK? To be continued... Moral Waldo. Trivia NEW LUIGI was at the lab the whole time, as we shall see next episode.